summer boy
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: On a Lazy Summer day, Moony and Padfoot decide to go to a creek.  SLASH


**So this is for **TangerineFields**because they have dedicated like *counts* two or three things to me and I felt as if I needed to repay the favor. XD**

**I own neither the characters nor the song lyrics!**

** Please enjoy!**

"_in every girls life; there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began"_

"_we were more than just a summer romance…"_

"_summer's filled with breaking the rules, standing apart, ignoring your head, and following your heart."_

"_we've been having fun all summer long.__ " _

Remus shifted slightly, rubbing his legs together to get rid of a slight itch. He was laying in-between Sirius legs while the latter dozed against a tree in the Lupin's back yard. It was horridly muggy outside and the mosquitoes were positively _dreadfu_l, but neither boy had the energy to move. Besides, if they moved they would get even hotter and that would just not do. An old paperback lay abandoned next to Sirius' right thigh. Remus supposed that he could read it, but it was just too much energy. There was a creek about a couple of minutes away, and though it meant walking… or just _moving_ in general, the creek was bound to be icy cold and refreshing. Perhaps they could bring some cold drinks or some snacks wit them so that they could have a proper little picnic.

"_nothing is going to replace these days. oh so sweet summer vacation, life in the heat."_

"_those hazy lazy days of summer"_

"_summertime and the livin' is easy," _

"Pads?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you want to go down to the creek? It's sure to be cooler down there."

"Yeah sure." Sirius made no attempt to move… but then again, neither did Remus. "Love, you'll need to get up if we're to go to the creek.

"I'll move in a moment."

Ten minutes passed and the two boys haven't moved a muscle. Sirius yawned, and Remus scratched his belly. "We should go soon if we want to be back before dark." Remus said slowly, and dragged himself to his feet, stumbling slightly.

"Yeah…" Sirius pulled himself up and the two started towards the creek. The going was slow and their feet dragged across the leaf-strewn ground, but at least they were together. They clasped their sweaty hands together and walked a bit faster as the sound of the creek became louder.

"_live for the summer love. when the water just hits your feet among the sand, even when the nights turn cold, it's not as cold as the one in your hand."_

"_here is no "we" in summer. only "you" and "me"."_

"_summer; where all the days run into each other and the nights belong to lust and lovers and every day is saturday night."_

"I think that we're almost there." Remus informed Sirius, tugging at his hand. "I can see the creek from here."

"Me too."

They started to walk a bit faster dodging clumps of Poison Ivy, until they reached the babbling creek. Letting go of Sirius' hand, Remus hurried forward into the water and when he was waist deep he dropped under.

"OH! That's _cold_!" Remus exclaimed as he resurfaced, grinning at Sirius. Sirius grinned back, quickly joining his boyfriend in the freezing water. He yelped as Remus splashed him, retaliating almost immediately. Soon, an all out Splash War had erupted between the two boys and they were yelping and laughing as they soaked each other.

Grabbing Remus around the middle, Sirius threw him down in the water. As soon as Remus resurfaced, spluttering, Sirius captured his lips and kissed him deeply.

"_he's my summer boy and summer boys are the only thing certain . you can trust that they'll always be back… because they loved you"_

"_on a long sweet summer night, all the kisses you bring get my temperature right. long sweet summer night. i will love you with the day turning too. if it's the only other thing that i do."_

"I love you…" Remus sighed as Sirius kissed him again.

"I love you, too."

"_i will never forget those…. endless summer days that i spent with you"_

**So… that was it! I hope that you all really liked it! Happy Summer!**


End file.
